Konoha High School
by MillehSS
Summary: Essa é uma fic em que os personagens de Naruto terão que enfrentar as situações, as comédias e os problemas de ter que estudar no colégio mais famoso de Tokyo...Sou péssima em resumos / 1º Capítulo!
1. AVISO

Bom people, essa é a minha primeira fic, e ela vai girar em volta de um universo alternativo, aonde haverá muitas intrigas, comédias, romance e etc...

Uma observa

Bom people, essa é a minha primeira fic, e ela vai girar em volta de um universo alternativo, aonde haverá muitas intrigas, comédias, romance e etc...

Uma observação é que essa fic será um pouquinho diferente, pois ela será que nem um seriado.

Por exemplo: num seriado temos várias temporadas, na qual a trama vai se desenrolando com a entrada de novos personagens e a saída de outros.

Na fanfic Konoha High School, cada temporada será equivalente há um ano e durante o desenvolvimento da história eu irei pedir "fichas".

Porém agora eu irei pedir encarecidamente para que algumas almas santas se disponham a completar as fichas a baixos, para que eu possa começar a postar o meu pequeno seriado xD.

Por favor, quem for preencher as fichas, leia as observações.

- Eu preciso de duas amigas para a Karin:

- 2 personagens para o terceiro ano:

- Uma professora:

Personagens disponíveis para pares românticos:

Deidara

Sasori

Genma

Kiba

Hidan

Itachi

Ibiki

Iruka

Gai

Casais:

Sasuke X Sakura / Naruto X Hinata / Neji X Tenten / Shikamaru X Temari / Gaara X Ino / Kakashi X Sora (invenção minha xD) / Obito X Rin / Pein X Konan / Asuma X Kurenai / Jiraiya X Tsunade.

Esses são os casais que se formaram no decorrer das temporadas e que estão decididos ;

Personagens:

Diretora: Tsunade

Alunos

1º ano - Turma A: Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, Karin e Kabuto

Turma B - Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino, Akimichi Chouji, Sabaku no Gaara, Amiguinha da Karin 1 (Ficha), Amiguinha da Karin 2 (Ficha) e Suigetsu.

2º ano - Turma C: Hyuuga Neji, Mitasashi Tenten, Rock Lee, Sabaku no Temari, Nara Shikamaru e Sabaku no Kankurou.

3º ano - Turma A: Namikase Sora, Uchiha Obito (Tobi), Uchiha Itachi, Deidara, Miuky Rin, Konan e Pein.

Turma C: Sasori, Kisame, Genma, Hidan, Garota do 3º ano 1(Ficha) e Garota do 3º ano 2(Ficha).

Professores

Hatake Kakashi - História / Sarutobi Asuma - Física / Yuuhi Kurenai - Ed. Artística / Mato Gai - Ed. Física / Morino Ibiki - Matemática / Umino Iruka - Japonês / Mitarashi Anko - Química / Shizume - Biologia / Orochimaru - Biologia / Professora(Ficha) - matéria

OBSERVAÇÕES:

Sejam acima de tudo criativos ;D / Konoha High School é um colégio somente para pessoas de alto poder aquisitivo. / Matérias dadas no Konoha High School: história, geografia, matemática, japonês, inglês, francês, ed. Física, Ed. Artística, música, teatro, sociologia, literatura japonesa, filosofia e técnicas empresariais. / As amigas da Karin não precisam ser completamente vacas que nem ela ;D Elas podem ter virado amigas dela por falta de personalidade, dividas com a mesma e etc...Se a personagem tiver algum grau de parentesco com algum personagem da série Naruto, por favor, colocar na parte de família. / As fichas escolhidas serão renovadas no final de cada "temporada", pois assim eu poderei criar mais intrigas durante a fic. Por exemplo: As amiguinhas da Karin poderão ser más durante a primeira temporada e por algum motivo mudar a sua forma de ser na segunda, e vice-versa. / As duas meninas do 3º ano que forem escolhidas pertenceram ao chamado "Quatuor Fantastique", um pequeno grupo formado pelas garotas mais populares do Ensino Médio. / Todos os itens da ficha que tiverem asterisco são campos obrigatórios. / Se a ficha a ser preenchida for de uma professora, troque as matérias prediletas e que odeia por matéria dada.( Obs: história, Ed. artística, língua japonesa, Ed. Física, física, biologia, matemática e química são matérias que já temos professores qualificados. Porém procuramos professores de francês, inglês, geografia, música, teatro, sociologia, filosofia...) / As fichas que forem correspondentes as garotas do 3º ano, coloquem em História o seu relacionamento com a Rin (personagem original de _Masashi Kishimoto_) e a personagem criada por mim (a ficha dela estará como exemplo logo a baixo, para que vocês possam se guiar e conhecer um pouco da personalidade da mesma). O mesmo vale para as amigas da Karin. / Coloque para que profissão pretende passar no vestibular, se está em dúvida ou se vai seguir a carreira dos pais em " curiosidades", se você estiver preenchendo a ficha de uma das meninas do 3º ano. / Lembrete: Um amor platônico, pode acabar virando correspondido na "2º temporada", um namoro pode acabar no final da "primeira temporada", e um ficante pode virar namorado ou não...isso só dependerá de vocês ;D /Duvidas é só falar comigo por reviews / Mandar as fichas por reviews .

**FICHA:**

**Nome completo:** Namikase Sora

**Idade:** 16 anos

**Local de nascimento:** Paris, França.

**Nacionalidade:** Japonesa e francesa

**Data de nascimento:** 15 de novembro

**Apelido:** Princesse Sora ou Hime Sora.

**Família:** Namikase Minato (o irmão mais velho de Sora), Uzumaki Kushina (a esposa de seu irmão), Uzumaki Naruto (o seu único sobrinho) e o seu tio pervertido Jiraya.

**Tipo sangüíneo:** O +

**Personalidade (detalhada): **Se a palavra sensualidade tivesse que ser substituída, ela passaria a ser Sora. Uma garota séria, sarcástica, inteligente, detalhista, corajosa, independente, feminista, estudiosa e acima de tudo amante da história e das artes. Os seus piores defeitos é ser vingativa e rancorosa. Adora ficar sozinha em seu canto sem ser incomodada, mas adora fazer novas amizades. Dificilmente fica estressada e furiosa, porém quando fica SAI DE BAIXO!

**Características físicas (detalhada):** Alta (1,75m), pele branca como porcelana, olhos azuis, cabelos sedosos, lisos e negros, coxas grosas, seios fartos, nem magra nem gorda, quadril largo e boca carnuda.

**Estilo de roupa (detalhada):** Adora vestir roupas extravagantes, cheias de decotes e que estão na moda. Só usa sapato de salto alto (até a sua pantufa tem um pequeno saltinho) e bolsas de grife. A maioria das vezes que não está de uniforme está com um vestido e suas camisolas são todas de sedas e adora colecionar lingerie e kimonos.

**Hobbie:** Colecionar lingerie, kimonos e nadar.

**Matérias prediletas: **História, biologia, química, música e ed. Artística.

**Matérias que odeia:** Não tem nenhuma matéria que odeie, mas não é muito chegada em matemática e técnicas empresariais.

**Esporte predileto: **Vôlei e natação.

**Professores que gosta/não gosta:** Não tem aversão e preferência por nenhum professor, mas vive alfinetando o professor de história.

**Organização:** Faz parte das líderes de torcida, do time de vôlei e natação.

**O que gosta e o que detesta:** Sora adora ficar tocando o seu piano, sair com as suas amigas para fazer compras e o seu filhotinho chow-chow Pierre. Odeia homens pervertidos, chocolate, inverno e que a julguem por seu dinheiro ou o modo com que se veste.

**Manias:** Estar sempre arrumando e hidratando o cabelo e fazendo compras.

**Sonhos:** Ingressar no vestibular da Tōdai para medicina.

**Curiosidades:** Fez todo o seu 1º ano na França, por causa do intercâmbio e é apaixonada pela dança e música, o que gerou muitos gastos através dos anos em suas aulas de piano e dança de salão. Sora também é considerada por todos um livro de história ambulante, o que acaba gerando muita discussão entre ela e seus amigos por ela querer fazer medicina.

**- Se não tiver namorado - **

**Par romântico:** Kakashi

**O que pensa dele(antes de se conhecer/depois do início do relacionamento):** Sempre o achou um egocêntrico arrogante, porém um verdadeiro amigo, mas com o passar dos anos começou a detestá-lo, principalmente depois que ele virou o seu professor, pois ela não consegue acreditar como ele tinha ficado bonito, sexy, galinha e sínico.

**O que ele pensa dela (antes de se conhecer/depois do início do relacionamento): **Uma criançinha mimada pelo seu irmão que sempre queria chamar atenção de todos a sua volta, mas dês que virou o seu professor reparou que a princesinha tinha virada uma linda mulher inteligente, com personalidade forte e delicada.

**Quando/como eles começaram a ter um relacionamento:** Kakashi durante muito tempo freqüentou a casa dos Namikase, pois os seus pais são donos de uma grande rede de hotéis pelo mundo que serviu e serve de hospedagem para os empresários Namikases. Por passar grande parte de sua infância com a família Namikase, ele cresceu junto com a única herdeira feminina da família, Sora. Sora sempre que podia tentava brincar com o garoto de cabelos prateados, porém Kakashi a desprezava por causa da diferença de idade, o que deixava Sora muito irritada. Apesar das constantes brigas, Kakashi sempre a protegia, pois a via como a sua irmã mais nova. Quando Sora tinha 9 anos, Kakashi foi mora nos EUA, o que acabou dificultando o contato entre eles. Os anos se passaram e Sora decidiu fazer o seu 1º do ensino médio na França, através da rede de intercâmbio, mas logo que voltou para o Japão, especificamente no seu primeiro dia de aula como aluna do 2º ano, Sora descobriu que o seu mais recente professor de história era o homem ela tinha ficado na ultima festa que ela freqüentou antes de começar as aulas, porém o que mais a abalou foi constatar que o jovem professor era o seu amigo de infância Hatake Kakashi, o que acabou gerando uma situação embaraçosa entre os dois.

**Cena especial:** no momento não tenho nenhuma em mente.

**Cenas picantes e hentai:** (x)sim/( )não

**História:** Sora é a filha mais nova de um empresário japonês com uma médica francesa, mas perdeu os seus pais num acidente de carro.

Dês que ficou órfã passou a ser criado pelo seu irmão mais velho Minato e sua esposa Kushina, que a criaram como de fosse a sua própria filha.

Apesar de não ter sido criada pelo os seus pais, Sora não se revoltou, muito pelo ao contrário, ela se tornou uma garota doce e muito apegada no seu irmão e o sobrinho Naruto.

Sora com o passar dos anos começou a se considerar a "ovelha negra da família", pois ela era a única da sua família que não tinha uma personalidade agitada e estourada.

Sempre fora muito concentrada nos estudos e faz de tudo para orgulha os seus familiares e agradar os seus amigos.

O seu único objetivo no momento é se forma no Konoha High School e passar no vestibular.

**MODELO DE FICHA:**

**Nome completo:**

**Idade:**

**Local de nascimento:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Data de nascimento:**

**Apelido:**

**Família: **Se tiver uma família com dinheiro, colocar a profissão dos mesmos.

**Tipo sanguineo:**

**Personalidade (detalhada):**

**Características físicas (detalhada):** altura, peso, cor do cabelo e etc...(se tiver alguma imagem que retrate bem o personagem me mande por e-mail ;)

**Estilo de roupa (detalhada): **o que gosta de vestir...

**Hobbie:**

**Implicância com algum personagem: **se a personagem odiar algum personagem coloque aqui o motivo.

**Matérias prediletas: **música, arte, química, teatro...

**Matérias que odeia:** música, arte, química, teatro...

**Esporte predileto:**

**Professores que gosta/não gosta:**

**Organização: **se você faz parte de um tipo de clube, como grupo de leitura, líder de torcida, grupo de teatro...

**O que gosta e o que detesta:**

**Manias:**

**Sonhos:**

**Curiosidades:**

**- Se tiver namorado -**

**Namorado: **Se a personagem tiver, por favor, coloque mais de uma opção!

**O que pensa do namorado:**

**O que ele pensa dela:**

**Como é a relação de ambos: **se um tem muito ciúme do outro, se vivem brigando e etc...

**Cena especial: **

**Cenas picantes e hentai: ( )sim/( )não**

**- Se não tiver namorado -**

**Par romântico: **Colocar mais de uma opção. (pode ser somente um rolo, ficante ou futuro namorado).

**O que pensa dele (antes de se conhecer/depois do início do relacionamento): **

**O que ele pensa dela (antes de se conhecer/depois do início do relacionamento):**

**Quando/como eles começaram a ter um relacionamento:** especifique aqui se eles já se conheciam, se eram amigos e porque começaram a se apaixonar ou a ter um rolo.

**Cena especial: **

**Cenas picantes e hentai: ( )sim/( )não**

**- Se tiver uma paixão não correspondida ou uma queda por alguém - **

**Nome do garoto/homem por quem está apaixonada ou tem uma queda: **Aqui pode ser os personagens que estão disponíveis ou não e pode ser professor.

**O que pensa dele:**

**O que ele pensa dela:**

**- Se for casada (caso for professora) - **

**Nome do marido:**

**O que pensa dele:**

**O que ele pensa dela:**

**Como é a relação de ambos: **se um tem muito ciúme do outro, se vivem brigando e etc...

**Filhos: **se tiver, coloque um pouco sobre ele/ela e como é a relação entre eles.

**Cenas picantes e hentai: ( )sim/( )não**

**História:**


	2. AVISO 2

Hello People!

Olha eu aqui de novuu xD

Eu gostaria d agradecer a tds q m mandaram reviews ...mtu mtu obrigada msmu!!

Vcs naum sabem cmu taum m fazendo feliz ;

Olha só pessoal as inscrições ainda estão abertas n.n e provavelmente na próxima vez q eu posta aki já vou ter escolhida as fichas!

OBS: As fichas q preciso no momento são só para as amigas da Karin e a professora!

Quem kiser se escrever, olhe o capítulo anterior e por favor, leiam as observações e me especifiquem s estão se inscrevendo para uma das amigas da Karin ou a professora

Bjuss e até a próxima ;D

* * *

Respondendo as Reviews :

Schne Hissi - Adoreii mtuu a tua ficha ; Eu só keria q vc m mandasse a tua relação com a Rin e a personagem q eu criei (ler sobre ela no capítulo anterior). Sou fã das tuas fics xD! Bjinhuss

Mr Moon - Sério q vc gostou da minha idéia (olhinhos brilhando)! Não se preocupa q eu não esqueci da população mascolinha...no decorrer da fic eu vo abri fichas pra vcs completarem tbm

pandaloser - Mtu obrigada por manda a tua ficha viu : fikei mtu feliz xD. Eu só keria saber s a ficha é para as colegas da Karin ou pras garotas do terceiro D

sango7higurashi - A única até agora q m mandou tudo certinhuu Adorei a tua ficha querida D


	3. ALGUMAS FICHAS FECHADAS!

As inscrições ainda estão abertas, mas somente para as amigas da Karin e a professora!

People quase morri escolhendo as fichas das meninas do 3º ano, tive tanta dificuldade que tive que abrir exceções xD

As escolhidas foram:

**TsuSan-**Yamada Aki

**Schne Hissi-**Shiroi Yuki (vc só poderia m mandar o teu relacionamento com a Sora e a Rin, por favor )

Como eu disse eu abriria uma exceção, ou melhor mais de uma:

**Pipoca com chocolate 8D, Nara Nick** e **Mitsashi Ten Ten** eu fazo questão que leiam a parte de respondendo reviews!

E pro pessoal q for mandar mais ficha leia o AVISO 1 , mas lembre-se agora só serão para as amigas da Karin e a professora ;D Nda mais d garotinhas pro terceiro ano pessoal!

**OBS: PARES DISPONÍVEIS**

Deidara

Genma

Kiba

Ibiki

Iruka

Gai

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews:**

**Pipoca com chocolate 8D - **eu amei mtu a tua ficha por isso eu gostaria d t fazer a seguinte proposta: você aceitaria fazer algumas modificações na ficha e colocar que Tsukahara Saeko seja transferida, ou algo do tipo, para eu poder acrescentá-la no decorrer da fic?

**Nara Nick** - eu tbm gostaria de te fazer a mesma proposta que eu fiz para Pipoca com chocolate 8D só que um pouquinho diferente: você poderia modificar a tua ficha para ser uma das amigas da Karin? Eu sei q vc colocou q teria implicância com ela, porém eu ficaria mtu grata s vc fizesse issu, até pq vc m deu mtu trabalhuu mocinha, m deixasse numa dúvida cruel xD Vc naum presisa morrer de amores pela Karin! Pode até detestá-la e por alguma obra do destino a tua personagem teve q seguir a "mocréia" ou algo do tipo...

**Mitsashi TenTen** - ta mtu boa a tua ficha mas só falto uma coisinha d nda: o teu relacionamento com a Karin, pois concerteza vc será uma das escolhidas, até agora xD Ah.. e vc pode ficar com o Shino D

**Sary-chan** - desculpa s eu t dei trabalhu por a ficha ser longa...eu sei q eu so meio exagerada :3 shuahsuahsua Mais vlw pla tua ficha, vc foi a única q s candidato até agora para ser professora ;

**pandaloser** - eu já anotei o q faltava querida n.n só m tira uma dúvida: a tua ficha é para ser uma das amigas da Karin? pois s for m manda o teu relacionamento com ela?


	4. AS ESCOLHIDAS

Olha eu aki d novo gnti!!

Depois d mtu trabalho eu finalmente consegui escolher as fichas q faltavam. Eu espero ter sido justa com todo mundo, pois a maioria das fichas estavam ,boas ai gerou mta indecisão minha na hora d escolher /

O pessoal q naum foi escolhido m perdoem...mais saibam q eu guardei a ficha d vcs e s num futuro nm taum distante eu precisar d outru personagem eu levarei em consideração essas fichas :

Bom agora chega d embolação e vamus as escolhidas :D

_**Garotas do 3º ano:**_

- Quatuor Fantastique:

**Schne Hissi** com a personagem Shiroi Yuki – par Sasori

Linda adorei mtu a tua relação com o Sasori! Vai ser super divertido escreve sobre os dois! Mas mudando d assunto...Será q vc pode m fazer um favor? Tu poderias m mandar o mais rápido possível a tua relação c/ a Sora(personagem q eu criei) e a Rin?

**TsuSan** com a personagem Yamada Aki – par Itachi

Bem criativa a tua personalidade e história!! Vc m ganho d cara ai :

- A exceção ;D:

**Pipoca com chocolate 8D** com a personagem Tsukahara Saeko – par Deidara

Lindaa tive q t colocar cmu exceção...não resisti xD Tdu BM eu ter colocado o Deidara ?

_**As 2 amigas da Karin 3 :**_

Qntu a essas escolhidas eu tnhu q pedir desculpa...pois ninguêm merece ser amiga da Karin...vcs são almas caridosas!!

**Nara Nick **com a personagemSerizawa Yuuki – par Hidan.

Tudo bem em ser o Hidan neh? Ahh...e adorei a tua idéia d ferrar a Karin isso vai ser legal xD

**Gabihh-chan** com a personagem Lunaire Martinez – par Kiba.

Amorr vc era a miga q eu tava precisando para a Karin! A minha salvação!

--

**Mitsashi TenTen **com a personagemAsakura Mitsuki – par Shino

Amor naum vo t colocar cmu amiga da Karin! Eu tnhu um otru papel pra vc q no decorrer da fic eu vo t avisa! Tdu bm pra vc?

_**Professora:**_

**Lily Angel88** com a personagem Tenshi Matsumoto – par Iruka

A professora com o perfil q eu precisava...por acaso lê-se a minha mente o.o ?

Próximo vez q vcs m virem aki eu estarei postando o primeiro cap. Da série Konoha High School :

E desculpa s alguém naum fikou satisfeito c/ o par ou por naum ter sido escolhido / sorry msmu...

**

* * *

****Respondendo reviews:**

**TsuSan** – shauhsuahsua eu tbm fikei assim qndu eu fui ver s a minha ficha tinha sido escolhida! Qm sabe vc já aparece no primeiro cap!

**sango7higurashi** – Q bom q vc naum ficou brava cmg! Qm sabe da próxima vez neh! Mtu obrigada plu apoio ! kissus!


	5. 1ºTemporada Capítulo 1

_**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**_

_1º Temporada_

**Disclaimer: Naruto pode não me pertence..mas Kakashi, Sasuke...e a Akatsuki sim ò.ó**

**Legenda:**

Konoha High School narração.

"_Konoha High Schoo"l_ pensamentos

- Konoha High School fala dos personagens

_Konoha High School (Konoha High School )_ falas em outras línguas e tradução.

**(Konoha High School) **comentários bakas da autora xD

_CAPÍTULO 1- Volta às aulas_

Em uma das maiores mansões de Tokyo, o som estridente de um despertador começa a tocar, porém é silenciado logo em seguida, pois o aparelho tinha sido "delicadamente" arremessado contra uma parede.

O pobre despertador não fora o primeiro a ser assassinado com tamanha brutalidade pelo garoto loiro de olhos azuis, que no momento se encontrava dormindo em sua confortável cama.

Enquanto isso ocorria, uma garota de aparentemente 17 anos estava terminando de secar os seus longos cabelos negros, mas é interrompida ao reparar que a porta do seu banheiro tinha sido aberta (lê-se arrombada u.u) por uma mulher ruiva. Ao perceber que linda mulher a sua frente tentava falar com ela, a adolescente desliga o secador e fita a ruiva de olhos verdes.

- SORA ò.ó – gritava a mulher.

- Bom dia para você também Kushina-san – fala a menina de cabelos negros e olhos azuis.

- EU TO GRITANDO O TEU NOME A MAIOR TEMPÃO!

- Não precisa mais grita o meu nome Kushina-san.

- MAS QUEM É QUE ESTÁ GRITANDO MINHA QUERIDA e.e

- Não se preocupa..deve ser eu que to ouvindo vozes...novamente ¬¬

- O que é que você estava fazendo para não escutar essa PORRA...quer dizer o interfone querida? n.n** (como a casa é muito grande, a maioria dos cômodos tem interfones para facilitar a comunicação ;)**

- Desculpa Kushina-san é que eu estava seca...

- Não importa mais o que você estava fazendo u.u – interrompe Kushina.

"_ela deve estar de TPM..."_ – pensa a morena.

- O que a senhora queria comigo? – pergunta à morena calmamente enquanto tentava fazer um coque despojado em seus cabelos.

- A senhora ta no céu minha querida ù.ú – responde "meio" irritada – Eu queria saber se...

Sora ao perceber que Kushina tinha parado de falar, começa a fitá-la e logo depois pergunta com todo cuidado:

- Se o que Kushina-san...

- Sabe que eu nem sei porque eu tava te chamando 8D – gota em todos

"_...realmente ela está de TPM..."_ pensa a francesa com sigo mesma, ao mesmo tempo que terminava de dar os ultimos retoques no seu coque.

Uzumaki Kushina era uma das mais famosas modelos do Japão, porém parou de exercer a sua profissão dês que se casou com o irmão mais velho de Sora, o empresário Namikase Minato. Na maioria das vezes a ruiva era atrapalhada, mas acima de tudo muito gentil, a não ser quando estava "naqueles dias".

Kushina observava atentamente a sua cunhadinha, que estava se arrumando para ir à escola. Ela tinha muito orgulho de si mesma, pois dês do acidente, só sobrará ela de exemplo feminino para a Sora.

"_em falar em servir de exemplo ¬¬"_

- Sora minha querida! Me lembrei o que eu queria falar com você!

_- __Bon pour toi Kushina_ _(Bom para você Kushina)_ – responde a francesa em francês **(que redundância o.o)**

- Acorda o dorminhoco do meu filho ¬¬ - ao terminar de falar a ruiva sai do banheiro e fecha (lê-se bate) a porta delicadamente, enquanto se vangloriava por ter achado uma desculpa para incomodar a sua Sora Hime.

Sora, apesar do comportamento da ruiva, nem se incomoda com as atitudes da mesma, muito pelo contrário, dá graças a Deus por Kushina estar na sua Tensão Pré-Menstrual, pois imagina se ela descobrisse que iria ter outro sobrinho, ela ficaria feliz claro, e iria mimar muito a criança, e era justamente por isso que preferia ter que atuar as maluquices da sua cunhada, do que acabar se distraindo dos estudos para brincar com um bebezinho.

Sora dá uma ultima olhada em seu visual e ao sair do banheiro repara que o seu quarto já tinha sido arrumado pelas empregadas, porém observa que algumas coisas estavam fora do lugar.

- _Probablement il doit avoir été la nouvelle employé qui à arrangér ma chambre...ai ai (__Provavelmente_ _deve ter sido a nova empregada que arrumou o meu quarto..ai ai)_ – a francesa dá um pequeno suspiro – Vou pedir para a governanta mandar alguém com mais tempo para colocar no lugar as coisas!

Depois de falar consigo mesma, Sora se lembra do pedido de Kushina e resolve cumprir a sua mais nova missão: acordar o seu sobrinho.

"_como diria meu irmão: - vamos à guerra!"_

Quando Sora finalmente chega ao quarto do seu amado sobrinho a primeira coisa que ela repara ao abrir a porta é um objeto totalmente destruído, que num passado distante provavelmente deveria ser um despertador. Depois de andar um pouco mais para dentro do quarto, finalmente pode enxergar o loiro que se encontrava esparramado e descoberto em cima de uma cama toda azul, mas quando ela chega bem perto dele e vai finalmente acorda o loirinho, algo inesperado acontece:

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAA SOCOROOOOOOOOOOO!!

- O QUE – Porém a morena não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois o hiperativo do seu sobrinho a derrubou no chão.

Quando o loiro levantou e olhou a sua "tia" no chão começou a gritar mais ainda e a correr pelo quarto:

- HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- NARUTO CALMA O.O O QUE TE ACONTECEU? – dizia a francesa ao mesmo tempo que tentava "catar" o seu sobrinho que corria pelo quarto, com o olhar.

Quando o mesmo finalmente parou de correr, ele fitou Sora e disse:

- Sora-chan por que essa cara preocupada...e o que você ta fazendo ai no chão enrolada nos meus lençóis o.Õ ?

- ¬¬

- o.o

- Eu é que te pergunto Naruto, por que você acordou berrando e me jogou no chão? Quer me matar do coração ¬¬!

- A Sora-chan você nem sabe! Eu sonhei que tinha um despertador tocando o.o

- Naruto...

- e que hoje a gente tinha que voltar as aulas...

- Naruto...u.u

- Sora-chan foi horrível ToT

- Naruto porque você não ajuda a me levantar de uma vez u.u – diz Sora que tinha desistido de tentar dizer para o seu sobrinho que não o que aconteceu não fora exatamente um sonho.

- Sora-chan por que tem um objeto quebrado perto da porta o.Õ – dizia Naruto enquanto levantava a sua "tia" - E por que você ta vestida assim õ.õ ? – pergunta novamente o garoto quando viu a morena de pé.

Sora estava vestindo o uniforme do Konoha High School, que era: uma saia de prega preta, uma camisa branca de botões com uma gravata vermelha e o seu sapato de salto alto e bico fino preto.

- Naruto, meu amor eu tenho que te contar uma coisa – falava calmamente a morena enquanto segurava os ombros do loiro.

- O que o.o ?

- Acho que você não estava sonhando u.u.

- Hãn o.õ

- Eu estou querendo dizer que aquele objeto no chão é o despertador que você jogou e estou vestida assim porque hoje...

- Porque hoje... o.o – interrompeu o loiro pressentindo que vinha bomba a seguir.

- Por que hoje começa o as nossas aulas amorzinho da titia n.n

- ºoº

Naruto permaneceu estático até escutar uma voz diferente no recinto.

- Meu Deus dobe! Você já quebrou um despertador – disse um moreno, que aparentava ter a mesma idade do loiro, que ia entrando no quarto sem cerimônias.

- Era só o que faltava...Isso é um pesadelo ToT

- Eu é que digo isso baka ¬¬

- Bom dia Sasuke-san – disse Sora sensualmente ao garoto que tinha entrado, porém não recebeu nenhuma resposta.

Uchiha Sasuke era amigo de infância de Uzumaki Naruto, mas tinha a personalidade totalmente oposta a do Uzumaki. Ele era frio, racional e arrogante, o que gerava muito sucesso com as garotas o que deixava Naruto furioso.

Sasuke depois de ignorar os cumprimentos de Sora olha para o Naruto e fala:

- Dobe vá se arrumar se não a gente vai se atrasar!

- Não começa teme ò.ó

- Aff... ¬¬

- Já que você está aqui Uchiha eu já posso ir indo embora, se não eu vou acabar me atrasando! – diz a francesa, que novamente não recebe nenhuma resposta, pois os dois garotos estavam "conversando".

- Cala boca Sasuke ò.ó..

- Cala boca você baka ù.ú

- _Au revoir (Tchau Tchau) – _diz a morena enquanto fechava a porta do quarto, mas novamente não recebeu nenhuma atenção.

"_O que aconteceu com as pessoas hoje hein...bando d mal educados u.u" – pensa Sora_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Um garoto alto, de olhos negros e com os cabelos igualmente negros, preso em um rabo de cavalo, desce de uma limusine. Ele olha o portão a sua frente e decide se aproximar, porém quando o garoto de aparentemente 17 anos chega em frente ao enorme portão é abordado por um guarda que só libera a passagem do mesmo depois de ter a identidade do garoto confirmada através de uma máquina que lia digitais. **(sabe aquela máquina que você coloca o dedo e logo depois aparece a sua vida inteira num PC? Bom people é essa mesma!)**

O moreno à medida que ia adentrando no local recebia olhares e cantadas de várias meninas, porém o garoto de olhos negros nem liga, pois já estava acostumado com esse tipo de situação... Afinal de contas ele é o Uchiha Itachi!

O Uchiha caminhava tranquilamente com um semblante sério pelo pátio de entrada da escola, porém sua caminhada é interrompida ao reparar num loiro que se encontrava logo a sua frente. Itachi vai se aproximando do garoto silenciosamente e o chama quando se encontrava a um metro de distância do rapaz.

- Deidara!

_- ...__boys all over me. What it's gonna be! Where my party, pa' party ..._

- Deidara! – chamou o Uchiha novamente, porém um pouco mais irritado.

_- What it's gonna be! Where my party, pa' party ..._

O loiro continuava a cantar distraidamente sem se importar com o que estava ocorrendo a sua volta. Itachi que estava sem paciência, pois não estava acostumado a ser ignorado resolveu dar um basta na situação.

- ME ESCUTA SEU ESTRUPÍCIO Ò/-\Ó! – gritou o moreno no ouvido de Deidara, logo após retirar um dos fones do ouvido do loiro.

- PUTA QUE PARIU!! Ò.Ó – diz o loiro ao se assustar – QUEM FOI A MERDA QUE GRITR...AHHH...É VOCÊ ITACHI... e.e – esbraveja Deidara ao tomar conhecimento do indivíduo que tinha gritado no seu ouvido – QUE ME MATA DO CORAÇÃO SUA BIXA ò.ó!

- Não tenho culpa se você não tava me escutando o drag Queen de araque ù.ú...mas afinal de contas o que você tava fazendo ai agachado hein ?

- Como assim o que eu estava fazendo? Não é obvio?

- Se fosse obvio eu não estaria perguntando, neh Barbie paraguaia?

- Eu sei que você me ama xD – responde o garoto de olhos azuis dramaticamente.

- ¬¬

- Cara, olha bem com atenção ali pra baixo! – apontava o loiro.

- O que... – diz Itachi enquanto tentava enxerga direito – Deidara o que é aquilo? Não me diz que logo no primeiro dia de aula tu vais começar a explodir o colégio?

- Não vou somente explodir! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que falar que a explosão é uma arte xD

- Aff...Seu vândalo... ¬¬

Deidara fica observando Itachi andar em direção a entrada do prédio principal, local onde ficava a secretaria, diretoria e as salas de aulas.

- PORRA ITACHI! Me espera! – dizia o loiro enquanto alcançava o amigo.

- Aff... ¬¬

- Não me olha com cara feia! Cara feia pra mim é fome de mulher u.u! Porra Itachi olha para a tua volta...Olha quanta mulher gostosa entro no colégio esse ano :3 ? – dizia Deidara enquanto passava duas meninas nunca vistas pelos mesmos anteriormente – A gente tem que aproveita muleque! Esse é o nosso ultimo ano!! Você entendeu "ultimo ano"! ò.ó

-Sério Barbie ¬¬ – dizia ironicamente o Uchiha

- Olha meu...Eu só vou ter dizer uma coisa: relaxa e goza n.n

- ¬¬

- Definitivamente Itachi você é uma bixa mesmo ¬¬v Até hoje eu não consigo entender como você pega tanta garota!

Itachi iria dar uma boa resposta para o loiro, porém a sua atenção e de todas as pessoas que se encontravam ao ar livre foram desviadas para uma cena um tanto que peculiar.

Um estudante gritava freneticamente do quinto andar, enquanto tentava se salvar de ser arremessado pela janela.

- NÃO MATA TOBI! NÃO MATA! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!! HAAAAAA! DEIDARA-KUN SALVAA TOBII TT0TT

- Acho que não é só você que já está se metendo em confusão... u.u

- Aiii Aiii – Deidara dá um longo suspiro – Vamos logo lá para cima antes que alguém mate o Tobi...¬¬

- Não sei porque eu tenho a impressão de já saber quem é a pessoa que está tentando assassina o Tobi?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

PAUSA PARA OS COMERCIAIS

Voltamos já com Konoha High School. Aqui no Fanfiction ;

--

E se em uma universidade somente de garotos...

- ...mas que tal transformamos a universidade, em uma mista! - Falou uma mulher loira - Assim teriamos o dobro de alunos, e o dobro de lucros!

A diretora tivesse a brilhante idéia de transformar em um internato coletivo...

- O QUÊ?! JAPÃO?! - Gritou uma menina não contendo a felicidade. - Mas por quê tão assim de repente?

- Nós vimos que uma das cinco melhores universidades do mundo está dando bolsas femininas. Então como você adora o Japão resolvemos deixar você entrar nesse programa. - Falou um homem.

E o que iria acontecer se essas meninas transformassem a universidade num predio cor de rosa, com elefantes coloridos e arco-íris o.O

Para descobrir não perca **Vida de Universitário, **somente aqui no Fanfiction xD!

-

Já estamos de volta com Konoha High School, aki no Fanfiction :

FIM DO MOMENTO D PURA BABOSEIRA u.u

oOoOoOoOoOOoOoOooOOoOoO

- TOBII NÃO FEZ NADA!! POR FAVOR TOBI É MTU NOVO PRA MORRE TT0TT !! NÃO MATA O TOBI SHI-CHAN TT0TT

- COMO VOCÊ QUER Q EU NÃO TE MATE O IMBECÍL Ò-Ó ? – gritava a garota furiosa enquanto tentava estrangular o garoto denominado Tobi.

- TOBI NÃO FALO POR MAL TT0TT SHI-CHAN!!

Shi-chan ou Yuki Shiroi é uma garota de seus 1,60 cm, de cabelos lisos e longos roxos com mexas vermelhas. Ela estava vestindo o tradicional uniforme do Konoha High School, porém a sua saia era um pouquinho mais comprida do que o tamanho normal e o seu sapato era uma melissa preta bem baixinha.

- NÃO FALO POR MAL UMA OVA Ò.Ó É HOJI Q EU TE MATO!

- POR QUE A SHI-CHAN SE IMPORTO TANTO COMO COMENTÁRIO DO TOBI xx ? VOCÊ NUNCA TENTOU MATAR O TOBI ANTES TT0TT !! – gritava Tobi enquanto tentava se salvar.

- PORQUEVOCÊNUNCATINHAFALADOBESTEIRA Ù.Ú QUERDIZERNÃOPARAMIM! – gritou mais ainda a menina ao mesmo tempo que tentava jogar o garoto pela janela!

- TOBI IS A GOOD BOY TT0TT AJUDEM O TOBI!!

Todas as pessoas, que estavam presentes no recinto, tiveram a sua atenção desviada da cena ao ouvirem a porta da sala de aula sendo aberta bruscamente por um garoto loiro de olhos azuis.

- QUEREM PARAR COM ESSA PORCARIA Ò.Ó O ÚNICO QUE PODE TENTAR ASSASSINA O TAPADO DO TOBI SOU EU Ù.Ú

- DEIDARA-SEMPAI VEIO SALVA O TOBI 8D!

- ¬¬

- Por que será que eu não fiquei supresso ao descobri que era a Shiroi a tentar a matar o Tobi... – disse o Uchiha com o seu jeito calmo e frio de sempre.

- Deidara não se meta ù.ú – disse a garota de cabelos lisos e olhos verdes.

- Shi se você soltar o Tobi eu pago o seu almoço e te compro o seu pirulito u.u

Shiroi olhou para o Tobi e depois para Deidara e ficou pensando durante alguns minutos. Depois de um certo tempo puxou Tobi pelo colarinho e o colocou dentro de sala de aula novamente.

- Fechado xD! Mas se você me passar a perna eu treino os meus golpes de taikondo e karate em você durante um mês n.n

- hehe...não te preocupa que eu não vou te passar a perna -.-

- Acho bom Deidara-kun n.n – dizia Shiroi enquanto arrumava o Tobi, que se encontrava num estado lastimável.

Depois de alguns segundos, o silêncio predomina, mas é quebrado por Uchiha Obito ou Tobi, um garoto alto de cabelos preto, curtos e arrepiados, mas somente depois da sua recuperação.

- Itachi veio salvar Tobi também 8D

- Não! Foi pura coincidência eu pertence a mesma turma em que você estava sendo assassinado ¬¬

- :(

- Que legal n.n Eu vou ficar na mesma turma que o emburrado e cdf do Itachi-kun novamente - dizia Shiroi enquanto apertava as bochechas do Itachi.

- ¬¬

- E você Deidara entrou aqui para salvar o Tobi ou para...

O loiro nem escutou o que a menina de cabelos lisos e mexas vermelhas falou, pois estava "conversando" com algumas garotas alegremente.

- O Deidara-sempai não perde tempo neh Shi-chan :3 Já ta até te ignorando n.n

- Você quer que eu te arremesse pela janela Tobi ù.ú

- Tobi não quer ser arremessado pela janela não Shi-chan o.o

- Então não comenta nada n.n

- Sim senhor gene...quer dizer sim senhora general ò.ó – disse Tobi enquanto batia continência.

- Esse é o meu menino :p

oOoOoOooOoOOoOoOOoOoOOoO

No corredor do quarto andar do prédio principal, duas garotas de cabelos castanhos achocolatados andavam calmamente. A primeira tinha os cabelos lisos e repicados nas pontas e o seu comprimento batia no ombro. Era meio alta e tinha olhos igualmente castanhos.

A segunda tinha vívidos olhos violetas e tinha os seus 1,55 cm de altura. Uma pequena parte de seu cabelo estava prendido em duas maria-chiquinha com um laço vermelho que combinava com a gravata do uniforme.

A primeira se chamava Myuki Rin e era filha de uma conceituada família de médicos, enquanto que Yamada Aki, a outra menina, era filha de afados neurocirurgiões chineses.

Ambas se conheceram dês de pequenas por causa da profissão dos pais e nunca mais se separaram. As duas estavam conversando coisas simplórias como: se iriam ficar na mesma turma e quem seria os alunos novos.

Porém quando Rin para em frente a um quadro que continha os nomes dos alunos de cada turma do 3º ano que ficava ao lado do elevador do quinto andar, a menina de olhos violetas avista uma garota alta de olhos sonhadoramente azuis e pele bem branquinha. A morena, que tinha seus cabelos longos presos num coque despojado, andava sensualmente enquanto saia do banheiro feminino.

- Sora-chan! – chamou Aki enquanto abanava freneticamente.

- Aki-chan meu amorzinhuu! – dizia a menina enquanto abraçava sua amiga bem mais baixa do que ela.

- Sora-chan! Sora-chan! Eu tava morrendo de saudades - sorria enquanto pulava e se apoiava na mais alta.

- Eu também estava!

- Você já me troco por ela Aki-chan? – perguntou Rin que estava andando em direção as duas meninas.

- Que isso Rin-chan :D Eu adoro as duas do mesmo jeito ;P

Tanto a Rin e tanto a Sora riram do jeito sapeca da amiga. Rin depois de abraçar Sora olhou para a mais velha das três, a Yamada Aki, e disse:

- Descobri em que turmas nós ficaremos n.n

- Qual é :D Qual é :D Qual é :D – perguntava a agitada Aki.

Rin fez uma cara de quem não iria dar boa notícia o que acabou deixando a Yamada e a Namikase receosas.

- Não me diz que a gente não ira ficar na mesma turma Rin-chan : (

- Sinto informa para vocês duas que infelizmente...A gente vai ficar na mesma turma n.n

- EBAAA 8D – comemorava Aki pulando em volta das amigas – A genti vai ficar na mesma turmaa ! A genti vai ficar na mesma turmaa !!

- É melhor a gente ir andando...Daqui a pouco vai bater o sinal! – diz a morena olhando para o seu rolex.

Ao terminar de falar Sora pega o braço das duas amigas e começa a andar em direção a sala de aula **(sabe quando a gente da os braços para as nossas amigas como de fossemos cumadres?).** Elas conversavam enquanto andavam e chamavam a atenção de todos enquanto passavam no corredor.

As três só se soltaram quando chegaram na frente da porta da nova sala de aula e quando abriram a porta tiveram todos os olhares voltados para sis. A medida que as três entravam os murmúrios iam aumentando, mas o silêncio foi rompido totalmente pela recepção de um moreno.

- RIN-CHAN!! VOCÊ VAI FICAR NA MESMA TURMA QUE O TOBI 8D JUNTO COM A SORA-CHAN E A AKI-CHAN 8D – falava o Uchiha enquanto bajulava a Rin.

- TOBI NEM OUSE FUGIR DA CONVERSA è.é – gritava Deidara.

- AAAAHHHHH MINHAS AMIGAS CHEGARAM!! E VÃO FICAR NA MESMA TURMA DO QUE EU xD

Dizia, quer dizer, gritava Shiroi enquanto empurrava Tobi e abraçava as amigas.

- Tobi-kun você está bem? o.õ – perguntava Aki com um dedo encostado no lábio, que se encontrava agachada ao lado do moreno que tinha sido derrubado.

- Rin-chan me ignorou ToT

Do outro lado da sala um moreno de olhos negros olhava a cena com desgosto junto com um loiro e um ruivo de olhos avermelhados.

- Até hoji eu não tenho certeza se o Tobi é realmente o meu primo ¬¬ - falou Itachi incrédulo.

- Já pedisse um exame de DNA? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Estou cada vez mais tentado a pedir Sasori...

- TOBI! SHIROI NEM OUSEM PENSAR EM FUGIR DA NOSSA CONVERSA ù.ú NÓS AINDA NÃO TERMINAMOS Ò-Ó

- Que conversa ? – perguntou Sora ao loiro, porém o loiro não respondeu.

- SHIROI! TOBI! Ò-Ó

Apesar do loiro gritar, nenhum dos dois dava atenção para o mesmo. Sasori ao ver que a morena estava ainda esperando uma resposta, resolveu dá-la ao constatar que Deidara nem tinha ouvido a pergunta de Sora.

- Deidara está se referindo a quase morte do Tobi!

- Obrigada por me responde Sasori! – disse a menina de olhos azuis.

Akasuna no Sasori era um ruivo de olhos avermelhados de estatura baixa. Um garoto sério de poucas palavras.

Ao contrário da maioria dos meninos que estava usando a calça preta, a camiseta branca e a gravata vermelha, Sasori ainda tinha colocado o casaco preto que continha o símbolo da escola.

- Então era o Tobi que estava á gritar a pouco tempo atrás ? – pergunta Sora.

- Era sim. – responde novamente o ruivo.

- Por que Tobi quase morreu ? – pergunta Rin que ia se aproximando do quarteto, junto com a Aki, Tobi e Shiroi.

Rin ao pergunta se senta numa classe ao lado da pasta do Tobi, e logo atrás dela a menina de olhos violetas se estala e coloca a sua pasta rosa Pink que continha um chaveiro de duende. Todos ficam olhando para o Uchiha de cabelos curtos, esperando por uma resposta.

- Por que todos estão olhando para o Tobi õ.ô

- Por que você estava berrando? – pergunta a mais alta das garotas.

- Tobi não estava berrando n.n Quem disse que Tobi estava gritando õ.ô - diz o Uchiha se fazendo de desentendido, enquanto sentia um olhar mortal de uma menina de olhos vermelhos escuros.

- A Shi quase o assassinou agora a pouco ¬¬ - diz o loiro.

- Eu não quase o matei ù.ú Que calúnia!

- Não! Imagina...só quase o arremessou pela janela ¬¬ - diz Itachi.

- Você ouviu alguma coisa Deidara è.é – ao ver que o loiro de olhos azuis não tinha respondido, a garota reforça a pergunta – Hein Deidara Ò-Ó

- Não..não...não ouvi nada o-o''

- Pois como eu ia falando DEIDARA eu não tentei matar o Tobi ù.ú! – Shiroi falava enquanto tentava deixar Itachi no vácuo.

- ¬¬ - Itachi.

- Qual a idiotice que você fez dessa vez Shiroi ?

Ao ouvir as palavras de Sasori, Shiroi ficou um pouco rubra, mas passou despercebido por todos do recinto.

- É Shi-chan ! porque você quase matou Tobi-kun o.o ? – se pronunciou Aki pela primeira vez.

- Eu já disse que eu não matei ninguém ù.ú

- Não õ.ô

-Não Aki-chan ù.ú

- Então por que todos estão dizendo que você iria matar o Tobi-kun n.n

- Você acredita em quem neles ou em mim ò.ó

- Claro que em você Shi-chan :D

Todos: n.n9

" _Desse jeito nós não vamos chegar a lugar nenhum ¬¬ " – pensava Deidara._

Rin percebendo que a amiga não iria falar o motivo do assunto, decide desviar a conversa e da uma olhada significativa para a sua amiga de olhos azuis ao reparar que as duas pensavam a mesma coisa.

- E então Sora? Como foi a sua viajem ?

- Foi excelente Rin-chan!

- O que voc... – iria dizer o loiro ao reparar o desvio da conversa, porém foi interrompido por Itachi que fala num tom de voz somente para Deidara escutar.

- Não se estressa...mais tarde a gente encurrala o Tobi!

A conversa foi se desenrolando e com o tempo ninguém mais se lembrava do acontecido com o Tobi e a Shiroi.

- E então o que eu perdi nessa última semana, enquanto eu estava em Paris, _mes amours ?(meus amores) – _perguntava Sora fazendo um biquinho sensual.

- A festa que a Konan organizou ! – dize Itachi.

- Você quer dizer "a" festa neh Itachi?

- Para mim foi normal...mas já para o ruivinho aqui é outra história... – Itachi falava com um sorriso de lado safado.

- Há é...eu já tinha me esquecido disso ;D

Sasori, constrangido, olha mortalmente para os dois, mas não surge nenhum efeito nem em Itachi e nem Deidara.

- Que história é essa Sasori ? – perguntou Shiroi.

- Ué... A melhor amiga do "Sasori-kun" não sabe de nada ? – disse Itachi sarcástico.

- É que tem certas coisas que ele não me conta ù.ú E quem disse que eu sou a melhor amiga deli ?

- Shiroi...não começa a implicar por favor... – pedia Sasori meio corado.

- Quem é que está implicando u.u ? Mas afinal o que aconteceu para a festa ser tão legal assim?

- Nada Shiroi... – respondia Sasori cada vez mais corado.

- O Sasori é um baita de um pegador xD Não nega que anda com a gente ;D – Deidara

- E quem foi a condenada ? - Shiroi

- Não diria que ela foi "condenada" pelo jeito que ela se jogou no Sasori u.u – falou Rin.

- Você tava lá õ.ô – perguntou o loiro – Eu nem te vi!

- Claru tu tava se comendo com uma loira lah ¬¬

- kkkkkkkk...Eu so gostoso mesmo xD

- ¬¬

- Já vai ele começa se alto vangloriar! Como se fosse grande coisa! – disse Sora.

- Concordo ù.ú – Shiroi

- Até parece que essa drag Queen made in China "comeu" alguma coisa! – disse Itachi com um sorriso de canto

- Olha quem fala ¬¬

- A controvérsias o loira oxigenada!

A menina de maria-chiquinha e de olhos violetas observava tudo silenciosamente, pois toda vez que o assunto envolvia festas, garotos e "ficadas" a garota ficava levemente incomodada e por isso não se pronunciava na maioria das vezes.

Aki olhou de relance o Uchiha de cabelos compridos e ficou meio rubra ao notar que ele tinha percebido.

Yamada ao notar que a situação estava pegando fogo entre Deidara, Itachi e Shiroi decide se pronunciar, pois viu que Sora e Sasori, os mais concentrados, não iriam fazer nada.

- Aii ! Aii! Aii! Aiiaii ò.ó – dizia Aki com as mãos na cintura e levantando a cabeça para encarar os três. – Vamus para de brigar, agora! Todos aqui somos amigos n.n

Todos os três se sentaram nas suas respectivas mesas com uma expressão meio emburrada. Depois de algum tempo, Rin sentindo falta da voz ativa de uma certa pessoa decide averiguar.

- Ué Tobi-kun...Tu tah tão quietinho?

- É verdade...Tobi não ta falando nada...Será que ele ta com febre o.õ

O Uchiha que se encontrava bem quietinho no seu cantinho, olha para Deidara diante da sua frase e decide esclarecer os fatos:

- Tobi não vai falar nada u.u...Tobi não quer morrer ainda! Até porque Tobi is a good boy n.n

- Isso foi uma indireta ù.ú

- Que isso Shi-chan o-o'' Tobi só disse isso porque quer terminar o 3º ano em segurança para poder se formar e passar nas provas n.n

- Tobi dês de quando você estuda o.õ – diz Deidara.

- Esse ano Tobi vai estuda para passar sem a ajuda da Rin-chan, Sora-chan, Aki-chan e a Shiroi-chan n.n

- Há não! Nem vem! Esse ano a gente tem que aproveita 8D Ir para balada...pegar um monte garota...apronta com os professores! Porra cambada esse é o nosso último ano! Vamos aproveita néh?

- Deidara por que você não faz que nem o Tobi e passa a estuda? Se tu não se lembra a "cambada aqui" tem que passar num vestibular, _voulu (querido)_ – disse a menina de olhos azuis.

- Sora não começa com os seus sermões logo no início ¬¬ Que coisa chata!

- Eu falo isso para o seu bem Deidara!

- Me privar garotas e me mandar estudar é para o meu bem! Por que você não implica com o Itachi ¬¬

- Por que ao contrário de você ele tira as melhores notas da sala! – disse Sora com cara de vitoriosa.

- Ah...cala boca patricinha u.u

Deidara agora tinha ido longe demais e Aki sabia disso, pois Sora tinha pavor que a chamassem de patricinha ou riquinha, á não ser que fosse uma das suas amigas, mas no caso de Deidara...Bom a situação dele estava preta, como se diria, pois ele já estava desprezando os estudos o que deixava a morena irritada.

Já Shiroi ria internamente e estava louca para ver como o loiro ia se safar.

Sora se levanta da sua carteira, coloca as mãos na cintura, levanta a cabeça e olha bem nos olhos de Deidara, mas quando a menina de olhos azuis iria "acabar" com Deidara, como diria Rin e Shiroi, um homem de aparentemente 23 anos entra na sala de aula. Todos os presentes se sentam e fazem silêncio, menos Sora que não tinha percebido a presença do homem.

Quando Sora começou a dar a sua resposta para o loiro, ela é cortada pela voz do homem que tinha acabado de adentrar no recinto.

- Senhorita Namikase, resolva os seus problemas depois...

Sora ao ouvir de quem era a voz, não acredita e fica paralisada e depois de um tempo resmunga bem baixinho, porém não é passado despercebido pelo professor...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

LadyMilleh: Que bom que consegui termina o primeiro cap xD

Sasuke: Apesar da demora ¬¬

LadyMilleh: Nem vem que não tem! Eu tenho outros compromissos ù.ú

Sasuke: Você tah de férias...

LadyMilleh: ¬¬

Naruto: Pq logo no primeiro episódio a gente tem q volta a aula! Poxa vc poderia ter aliviado e colocada a gente numa festa 8D

LadyMilleh: Eu não aliviei ò.ó Para a informação de vcs eu passei essa minha semana de folga estudando, ni primeiro dia q eu volta as aulas eu terei prova TTOTT E espero q isso responda a sua pergunta Sasuke!

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: Já vai te prova no primeiro dia o.o

LadyMilleh: Infelizmente jáh ¬¬

Sasuke: Pq o Tobi quase foi morto pela Shiroi o.õ

LadyMilleh: Esperem plo próximo cap!

Naruto: Conta agora! Conta agora xD

LadyMilleh: Não!

Naruto: ToT

Sasuke: Que comercial idiota foi aquele teu! Coitada da Pipoca com chocolate, ninguém merece u.u

LadyMilleh: Vai me xinga eu te coloca numa semana inteira d prova no próximo cap ù.ú

Sasuke: ¬¬

LadyMilleh: Aproveitando esse assunto...Quem kiser q eu anuncie alguma fic e fassa propaganda é só m avisa q eu fasso xD

Sasuke: Como s alguém fosse aceita ter uma fic anunciada por vc ¬¬

LadyMilleh: ù.ú

Naruto: Eu vo aparece no próximo cap 8D

LadyMilleh: Quem sabe ;D

* * *

**Respondendo reviews**

**Nara Nick -** Que bom q vc está feliz por está na minha fic! E em relação aos seus maridos manda eles tirarem satisfações com o Hidan, naum comigo xD

**Pipoca com chocolate 8D -** Ai tah o primeiro cap ; Desculpinha a demora! To adorandu a tua fic...eu sei q eu jah disse issu mas...eu naum m canso d dizer d novu! Vc ficou brava por eu naum ter t pedido para colocar a tua fic no "meu comercial"! Se ficou m fla!

**Matsuda Sango -** Que bom q vc s interessou pla fic...vc naum sabe cmu tu tah m fazendo feliz (olhinhos do gato do Sherek)

**Schne Hissi -** Ai tah o primeiro cap! Espero q vc tenha gostado da tua personagem ! Se ouver alguma crítica é so m fla ;D

**Lilly Angel88 -** Nem m fla em profs q tornam a vida do aluno em pesadelo ¬¬ Eu sei cmu he q he u.u Esperu q tu tnha gostado do primeiro cap :D


	6. Sorry a todos : LEIAM PLEASE!

Não sei nem como eu tive a cara de pau de aparecer aqui depois de tanto tempo...eu sei que muitas pessoas estão afim de me matar, estrangular e etc...porém eu tive motivos para desaparecer durante esse tempo...:/

Nem sei como me desculpar com as pessoas que estavam acompanhando a fic, porém o motivo da demora pode parecer exagerada mas o que aconteceu foi verdade...

1º - Tive 2 semanas de provas

2º- Fraturei o meu braço jogando vôlei ¬¬ (Fiquei 3 meses sem tocar num PC)

3º- Tive mais provas :S

4º - Roubaram a minha casa e levaram o meu notebook ¬¬

5º - Mais provas...

Como eu disse mais uma vez desculpas a todos e esperam que entendam...eu estou muito envergonhada com a minha falta de responsabilidade :(

Pretendo postar o próximo cap daqui a três dias (claro se me perdoarem) no máximo e prometo a todos não sumir mais...juro !!!


	7. 1ºTemporada Capítulo 2

_**KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**_

_1º Temporada_

**Disclaimer: Naruto pode não me pertence..mas Kakashi, Sasuke...e a Akatsuki sim ò.ó**

**Legenda:**

Konoha High School = narração.

"_Konoha High Schoo"l_ = pensamentos

- Konoha High School = fala dos personagens

_Konoha High School (Konoha High School )_ = falas em outras línguas e tradução.

**(Konoha High School) **= comentários bakas da autora xD

Caso alguma pessoa não tenha lido as minhas desculpas por ter sumido por tanto tempo, eu coloquei logo aqui a baixo.....

------- Não sei nem como eu tive a cara de pau de aparecer aqui depois de tanto tempo...eu sei que muitas pessoas estão afim de me matar, estrangular e etc...porém eu tive motivos para desaparecer durante esse tempo...:/

Nem sei como me desculpar com as pessoas que estavam acompanhando a fic, porém o motivo da demora pode parecer exagerada mas o que aconteceu foi verdade...

1º - Tive 2 semanas de provas

2º- Fraturei o meu braço jogando vôlei ¬¬ (Fiquei 3 meses sem tocar num PC)

3º- Tive mais provas :S

4º - Roubaram a minha casa e levaram o meu notebook ¬¬

5º - Mais provas...

Como eu disse mais uma vez desculpas a todos e esperam que entendam...eu estou muito envergonhada com a minha falta de irresponsabilidade :(

Pretendo postar o próximo cap daqui a três dias (claro se me perdoarem) no máximo e prometo a todos não sumir mais...juro !!! ------

_CAPÍTULO 2- Novo começo_

No capítulo anterior de Konoha High School....

- A Sora-chan você nem sabe! Eu sonhei que tinha um despertador tocando o.o

- Naruto...

- e que hoje a gente tinha que voltar as aulas...

- Naruto...u.u

- Sora-chan foi horrível T_T

- Acho que você não estava sonhando u.u.

- Hãn o.õ

- Por que hoje começa o as nossas aulas amorzinho da titia n.n

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Não me olha com cara feia! Cara feia pra mim é fome de mulher u.u! Porra Itachi olha para a tua volta....Olha quanta mulher gostosa entro no colégio esse ano :3 ? – dizia Deidara enquanto passava duas meninas nunca vistas pelos mesmos anteriormente – A gente tem que aproveita muleque! Esse é o nosso ultimo ano!! Você entendeu "ultimo ano"! ò.ó

- NÃO MATA TOBI! NÃO MATA! TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!!! HAAAAAA! DEIDARA-KUN SALVAA TOBII TT0TT

- Acho que não é só você que já está se metendo em confusão... u.u

- TOBII NÃO FEZ NADA!! POR FAVOR TOBI É MTU NOVO PRA MORRE TT0TT !!! NÃO MATA O TOBI SHI-CHAN TT0TT

- COMO VOCÊ QUER Q EU NÃO TE MATE O IMBECÍL Ò-Ó ? – gritava a garota furiosa enquanto tentava estrangular o garoto denominado Tobi.

ooOoOooooOOo

- Ah...cala boca patricinha u.u

Deidara agora tinha ido longe demais e Aki sabia disso, pois Sora tinha pavor que a chamassem de patricinha ou riquinha, á não ser que fosse uma das suas amigas, mas no caso de Deidara...Bom a situação dele estava preta, como se diria, pois ele já estava desprezando os estudos o que deixava a morena irritada.

Já Shiroi ria internamente e estava louca para ver como o loiro ia se safar.

Sora se levanta da sua carteira, coloca as mãos na cintura, levanta a cabeça e olha bem nos olhos de Deidara, mas quando a menina de olhos azuis iria "acabar" com Deidara, como diria Rin e Shiroi, um homem de aparentemente 23 anos entra na sala de aula. Todos os presentes se sentam e fazem silêncio, menos Sora que não tinha percebido a presença do homem.

Quando Sora começou a dar a sua resposta para o loiro, ela é cortada pela voz do homem que tinha acabado de adentrar no recinto.

- Senhorita Namikase, resolva os seus problemas depois...

Sora ao ouvir de quem era a voz, não acredita e fica paralisada e depois de um tempo resmunga bem baixinho, porém não é passado despercebido pelo professor.....

OoOoOOoOoOOoOoOoOOoOoOooooOoOoOOoOoOooOoOooOoOOoOOOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sora estava abismada. Não acreditava que o professor regente seria logo ele **(people n.n como é o primeiro dia de aula, o professor que entrar no primeiro período conseqüentemente é o professor designado a ser o regente da turma....não importando se é ou não é o período de aula dele n.n). **Dês do ano passado a ironia da vida parecia querer brincar com ela, principalmente no primeiro dia de aula do ano letivo.

"_Pelo menos o susto foi menor esse ano ¬¬"_

O professor permanecia olhando para a francesa com um semblante sério, esperando a mesma sentar-se, mas ao perceber que a morena não iria se mover e nem desfazer a posse, ele decide dar um basta na situação.

- Namikase, você poderia fazer a gentileza de se sentar? Caso não tenha percebido o professor já está em aula... E sinto muito se você não gostou de me ver...

- Claro... – ao falar a morena de olhos azuis se vira com somente uma mão na cintura e dá um sorriso de canto sínico – Kakashi-sensei... – completou a frase jogando o cabelo para o lado ao se sentar na classe ao lado de Aki.

Hatake Kakashi, um homem belo alto de cabelos prateados curtos, rebeldes e olhos negros. Era considerado um dos professores mais novos do Konoha High School e tinha pouco tempo que estava lesionando como professor de História. **(obs: na minha fic o kakashi naum usa mascará u.u)**

Kakashi ignora o comportamento da sua melhor aluna e se condiciona a sua mesa. Enquanto o homem de cabelos prateados se instalava os alunos voltaram a tagarelar. Os assuntos eram dos mais variados, uns falavam como tinha sido as suas férias, outras de baladas e alguns comentavam sobre como tinham gostado do professor regente...já outros podemos dizer, que não estavam tão felizes assim...

- Tão querendo matar hoje o Tobi mesmo ¬¬ Por que logo ele vai ser o nosso regente ù.ú

- Uê... Kakashi-sensei não se atrasou hoje õ.ô – fala Aki.

- Não ele se atrasou sim...é que a gente não percebeu mesmo u.u – Sasori dizia ao mesmo tempo que cruzava os braços.

- Bem que eu achei que tava demorando pra começa a aula!

- ...é Shiroi....tava bom demais para ser verdade ¬¬ - diz o loiro.

- É verdade...eu ia ver você sendo ferrado pela Sora ToT Já estão os professores acabando com a minha diverção :/ Merdaa ¬¬

- Até parece que a Sora iria acabar comigo, ô amiga de uma figa ò.ó

- Ahh...ia sim u.u em relação a isso eu tenho certeza dò.ób E quem disse que eu sou sua amiga õ.ô

- Valeu Shi-chan, vou levar isso em consideração da próxima vez ¬¬

Hatake começa a dar a sua aula começando pelos avisos anuais e avisando sobre as regras escolares que todos os alunos já sabiam de cor e salteado, mas que faziam questão de desobedecer ;D Ao terminar de falar Kakashi já reparou que vários alunos já estavam desobedecendo as leis do colégio e entre eles se encontrava um moreno que não fazia questão de esconder isso **(adivinhem quem é :D vou dar um prêmio pra quem descobrir xD...tá já sei, deu ¬¬)**

- É impressionante como tem certos alunos – olhares dirigidos a certo moreno – que ao acabarem de ouvirem as recomendações tem o prazer de fazer exatamente ao contrário, néh Uchiha Obito ¬¬

- heheheheheh De quem o seinsei está falando 8D – ria ao mascar um chiclete de morango.

- Eu estou conversando com essa pessoa ¬¬

- depois dizem que o Tobi é tapado kkkkkkk .....pera aí! Como assim você está conversando com essa pessoa ò.ó

- ¬¬

- É imbecil mesmo u.u – Itachi

- Nem m fala...e eu ainda ando com esse cara ù.ú – Deidara.

- Sensei pelo que consta para Tobi, ele não fez nada de errado, até porque Tobi is a good boy ò.ó

- Claro que você não fez nada de errado....só está mascando chiclete, sendo que isso é proibido pelas normas do colégio... – diz explicando como se 2 mais 2 fosse quatro e apontando para um mini quadro que tinha letras destacadas que dizia: "normas", na parede.

- Como se não tivesse outras pessoas que nem o Tobi, mascando chiclete ù.ú Como a Shiroi-chan por exemplo...

- O QUE VC DISSE O TAPADO Ò.Ó

- Tobi naum disse nada o.o...Tobi is a good boy n.n9

- Não precisa se alterar Yuki-san....e pode voltar a se sentar na sua classe, deixa que eu o professor cuido disso....

- Ta bom então ù.ú Kakashi-sensei!

- Uchiha Obito se levante agora mesmo e coloque essa goma de mascar no lixo!

- Porque só eu e a Shiroi-chan não õ.ô

- Porque você era único enquanto eu estava falando que ficava estourando bolas de goma de mascar descaradamente ¬¬

- Que mentira ù.ú

- Obito...Se você não se levantar agora se considere com menos um ponto na sua nota no final do trimestre.

Tobi se levanta e vai coloca o seu chiclete no lixo, porém durante o caminho inteiro ele foi resmungando coisas como "Tobi is a good boy....que injustiça contra Tobi...esse sensei odeia Tobi dês que ele s conhecia por gente..."e e etc...

Ao voltar para a sua classe continua resmungando o que deixava certas pessoas incomodadas...

- Tobi para de falar mau do sensei ! – dizia Rin ao colega.

- Ai Rin-chan...: ( Desculpa se Tobi acabou te incomodando x-x

- Não é que você tenha m incomodado...é que naum devemos falar mal dos professores..principalmente do Kakashi-sensei que é tão bonzinho n.n

- Bonzinho uma ova ò.ó ele queria ferrar o Tobi ¬¬

- Tenho certeza que ele não queria ter fazer mal Tobi-kun n.n – dizia Aki ao mesmo tempo que fazia uma trança nos cabelos de Rin.

- Já Tobi não tem tanta assim u.u

- Mas pode acreditar na Aki-chan aqui 8D – diz a menina com carinha de criança sapeca – pois do mesmo modo que eu tenho certeza que os duendes existem eu tenho certeza que o Kakashi-sensei estava falando aquilo para o seu bem n.n

- Verdade Aki-chan :D

- Sim n.n

- Então é melhor não confiar Tobi xD Pois duendes não existem.

- Existem sim Deidara-kun o.o Eu vi!

- Tah bom eu acredito ¬¬

- Mas he verdade :/

- Deidara...para de pegar no pé da Aki! – diz Rin.

- Tah..tah..naum tah mais aki quem falo... u.u

- Tobi acredita que você viu duendes Aki-chan ^^ mas não acredita muito q Kakashi-sensei naum queria ferrar Tobi ¬¬

- Por que você tem tanta implicância com o Kakashi-sensei hein Tobi õ.ô

- Ora Sasori-kun u.u Não sou eu q tenho implicância é o teme do Kakashi-sensei que dês que conheceu o Tobi fez promessa d tentar acabar com a vida dele ToT **(posse e musiquinha d fundo dramática u.u) **

- Não exagera Obito ¬¬

- Senhor Uchiha Obito se eu escutar a sua voz novamente enquanto eu falo, eu vou ser obrigado a retirar o senhor de sala de aula u.u

- Mas Tobi não fez nada o.o

- Vais discutir comigo?

- Mas todo mundo estava conversando ò.ó

- Eu só ouvi a sua voz Obito-san, e se ouvir mais uma vez você vai pra rua – fala Kakashi fazendo uma cara de que eu posso tudo e você não pode nada haha

O Uchiha de cabelos curtos não estava mais agüentando, parece que todos tiraram o dia para pegar no pé dele. Obito ou Tobi abaixa a cabeça em sua classe com uma cara de emburrado, que chagava a ser cômica **(o que não vem do Tobi que não é cômico ou kawaii :D), **fazendo com que Rin, Aki, Shiroi e Deidara rirem internamente.

- O que tah acontecendo hoje com Tobi hein ç.ç Primeiro ter que acorda cedo, depois ter que vir para aula...ser quase jogado pela janela e como se já não bastasse, ter q aturar logo d primeira as implicâncias do baka do professor de história ToT Nada mais pode piorar Ç.Ç – fala o Uchiha bem baixinho para somente os amigos que estavam a volta escutarem.

- Não fala isso q daki a pouco as coisas vão piorar mesmo u.u

Exatamente no momento em que a menina de cabelos chocolates mais alta para de falar a porta da sala de aula é aberta abruptamente por um homem vestindo uma blusa com cores extravagantes e calças de um tom verde neon com sapatos de cor rosa Pink.

- Santa boca hein Rin ò.ó

- o.o

- Yaaah ! Meus bofes n.n Professora...quer dizer o professor de vocês já chegou 8D Não precisam mais se lamentar n.n – diz ao mesmo tempo que ia entrando no local um homem super pálido de cabelos longos e super lisos pretos **(até parece q ninguém sabe qm He xD) **

**- **Yoo Orochimaru-sama n.n9 O que o senhor deseja – pergunta o professor de história com um sorriso amarelo.

- Aiii bofe obrigada por m substituir enquanto eu não chegava n.n – dizia Tio Orochi, quer dizer Orochimaru-sensei enquanto segurava os braços de Kakashi – O que você andou fazendo Kakashi q ganhaste músculos 8D estão tão desenvolvidos n.n

- Hee...n.n9 – kakashi se desvencilhava do outro professor enquanto tentava se expressar de uma forma profissional – Andei fazendo academia durante as férias...

- AII QUE MÁXIMO 8D **(grito histérico de biba louca u.u)** Me diz onde tu fez bunitão...que eu também estou precisando fortalecer os meus músculos ;D!

- Fortalece os músculos sei ¬¬ ele quer é ter um orgasmo múltiplo na volta de um monte de homem u.u

- É bem mais a cara dele mesmo Deidara u.u – Shiroi.

- Coitado do Kakashi-sensei – Aki.

- Tobi estaria rindo...mais tudo o que vem dessa bixa louca..NINGUÉM MERECE, nem mesmo o Kakashi-sensei o.o

- Voltando ao assunto Orochimaru-sama...O que o senhor veio fazer aqui mesmo?

- Ai Kakashizinho ^^ não precisa se fazer tipinhoo pro Orochimaru aqui n.n

- Eu não estou me fazendo de "tipinho" Orochimaru-sensei...E o senhor pode parar de aperta as minhas bochechas ¬¬

- Senhor! Que senhor você está vendo aqui ò.ó Para sua informação eu sou uma senhorita n.n Eu sou novinho oras essa xD

- Sei..sei..

- Kakashizinhuu pode se retirar que eu assumo essa turma de lindos bofes e garotinhas michurucas daqui em diante ;D

- Como assim assumir a minha aula?

- Oras me disseram que tinha um professor me substituindo na minha turma regente xD Só não me disseram que era um gatão me substituindo ;D

- Sem querer ofender Orochimaru-sama para de me chamar de gatão e Kakashizinhuu...E segundo acho q você entrou na turma errada....

- Como assim entrei na turma errada Kakashi-chan õ.ô Me disseram que na minha turma ia ter um Uchihaa 8D então em vim correndo para cá...e hein falar nele cadê o meu Itachi-kun n.n

Orochimaru olhava para todos os cantos da sala a procura de um certo Uchiha enquanto balançava os braços freneticamente que nem uma bixa histérica, porém para a frustração do mesmo ele não achou o seu bofe tão estimado...xD

- Onde está o meu Itachi-kun õ.ô

- Como eu ia dizendo Orochimaru-sama....Acho que ouve um engano, pois eu sou o professor responsável por está turma...

- Mas...mas meu queriduu Kakashi-chan....me disseram que eu ia ser um regente de um linduu, maravilhoso, gostoso Uchiha !

- Orochimaru-sama...eu irei repetir novamente ouve um engano ¬¬

O homem pálido começa a olhar para todos os alunos e a fazer uma ceninha...e quando ele se finalmente se conforma que o seu amado Itachi-kun não estava presente se dirige para o professor de cabelos prateados, fita bem os olhos dele e fala...

- Como você ousa me prender nessa turma u.u Não vê que eu tenho que dar aula em outras turmas não!! Eu sei q você gostaa de mim mais amorr...não precisava fazer esse teatrinho para passar mais tempo comigo gatuu :3 Agoraa meus bofes deixa eu ir que eu tenhuu q dar aulas sobre o corpo humanuu...aii q máximuu!! Tchau bofes 8D ... e até mais mocréias ù.ú

"_Cada ano que passa ele fica mais abusado ¬¬",_ pensa Kakashi.

- Quem esse abusado pensa que é para me chamar de mocréiaaa ò.ó Ele que é uma biba velhaa e louca! – reclama a menina de olhos avermelhados.

- Você tem razão Rin-chan...as coisas sempre podem piorar pro lado do Tobi ç.ç

- Uee...mas mudando de assunto people...cadê o "Itashi-kun" hein õ.ô

- Olhem para ali... – aponta a francesa para a carteira do seu lado esquerdo com um ar entediado.

Sim meus caros leitores, o grande Uchiha Itachi ao perceber que uma biba louca e extravagante tinha entrado na sala de aula, escore seu corpo na cadeira e se escondeu de fininhu de baixo da sua mesa!

- Itachi...já pode sair daí de baixo n.n

- A louca já se mandou... ??

- Já ¬¬

- Rin só vou te avisar uma coisa.... – Itachi falava ao mesmo tempo que se ajeitava na sua carteira – Nunca mais fala que as coisas podem piorar ¬/.\¬

- Tah...n.n9

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

O céu estava azul e os pássaros cantavam alegremente enquanto voavam. Tudo parecia mais interessante, principalmente as folhas que dançavam nas árvores, do que a aula de matemática, bom pelo menos era isso que uma garota de cabelos róseos pensava ao olhar distraidamente pela janela da sala de aula.

Seu nome era Haruno Sakura, uma menina de olhos esmeraldas com uma personalidade forte e para ela hoje não era somente o primeiro dia de aula do ano letivo e sim o primeiro dia de aula no Konoha High School, do mesmo modo que era para todos os alunos daquela sala de aula.

_(Nota da autora: O nome do colégio que os nossos queridos alunos estudam é Konoha School, porém o colégio é dividido em três partes: a primeira, a chamada Konoha Nursery and Kindergarten School que se localiza em uma zona da cidade de Tokyo é composta somente pelo maternal e o pré. O segundo prédio, o Konoha Elementary School, composto pelo ensino fundamental de 1º á 8º série fica em um bairro totalmente distante do Nursery and Kindergarten School. E o ultimo departamento se localiza a algumas quadras de distância do Konoha Elementary School, o Konoha High School, que é composto somente pelo Ensino Médio. ) _

Apesar de já ter entrado algumas vezes no chamado terceiro departamento do Konoha School, ela nunca tinha ficado mais de meia hora no prédio o que ocasionou o seu recorde de tempo, quarenta minutos passados sem sair do local. Porém apesar de parecer um grande feito na vida da Haruno, esses quarenta minutos eram totalmente penosos graças ao seu novo professor de matemática, Morino Ibiki, que tem cara de poucos amigos e nem deveria estar dando aula naquele momento, pois o professor regente da sua nova turma nem é ele.

A menina de madeixas rosadas quando finalmente se entrega a tortura, ela abaixa a sua cabeça e acomoda em seus braços para descontrair (lê-se dormir u.u), porém Sakura é tirada de seus devaneios ao escutar um pequeno bip vindo de seu notebook. **(os alunos não usam caderno, eles usam notebooks em sala de aula ;D)**

Ao olhar para a tela de seu "filho", como chamava carinhosamente a rosada o seu notebook, ela constata que o sonzinho que a tinha acordado de seu soninho maravilhoso vinha do MSN, na realidade vinha de uma porquinha...

| INOzinhuu-chan | - diz:

_O q foi testa de marquise? Q desanimo he esse o.O Nm to t reconhecenduu, vc 100pri presta atenção na aula!!_

_SaKuRa-ThePink_ - diz:

_Naum falu mais contiguu....e.e_

| INOzinhuu-chan | - diz:

_Pq naum o.O_

_SaKuRa-ThePink_ - diz:

_Vc jah s esqueceu o q vc fez ontem no clube cmg ù.ú_

| INOzinhuu-chan | - diz:

_Ahh testa de marquise...eu naum acredituu q vc ainda tah brava cmg por causa dissu..._

_SaKuRa-ThePink_ - diz:

| INOzinhuu-chan | - diz:

_Tah bom...tah bom! Prometuu nunka mais tentar t afogar u.u_

_SaKuRa-ThePink_ - diz:

| INOzinhuu-chan | - diz:

_SaKuRa-ThePink_ - diz:

_Bom respondendu a tua pergunta....Desanimo He poko...to quase morrendo nessa aula u.u_

| INOzinhuu-chan | - diz:

_duas.... :(_

_SaKuRa-ThePink_ - diz:

_Ah..jah ia m esquecenduu! Eu descobri um Nick super original para vc!_

| INOzinhuu-chan | - diz:

_Qual :D _

_SaKuRa-ThePink_ - diz:

_Porquinha-chan xD_

| INOzinhuu-chan | - diz:

_Pelo menos naum sou eu que estou com o nariz de porco achatado por ficar dorminduu :P_

A Haruno nesse momento leva a mão automaticamente no seu nariz e solta um gritinho que não passou despercebido pelo professor...

- Algum problema senhorita....?

- Haruno - completa um menino **(que eu não sei o nome e também não tem importância xD) **que se encontrava sentado em uma das primeiras classes.

- Senhorita Haruno? – diz Ibiki novamente.

- Nada...nada Ibiki-sensei o-o' É só um abelha que entrou e pousou no meu nariz sabe n.n hehehe – A menina de olhos verdes falava enquanto fazia gestos meio desengonçados.

- Bom, então como eu ia dizendo a matéria que....

O professor continuava dando a sua aula, mas foi interrompido pelo toque que finalizava o final do primeiro período. Os alunos se levantaram sem cerimônias de suas classes e a maioria se espreguiçava, pois tinham acordado com o barulho do sinal.

Porém um garoto de cabelos negros curtos presos em um rabo de cavalo continuava dormindo sem se importa com a pequena bagunça que o resto de sua mais nova turma fazia, mas foi acordado de seus sonhos por um grito, ou melhor, um berro.

- ACORDAAA SHIKAMARU!!

O garoto mais problemático e preguiçoso de todos, também conhecido Nara Shikamaru, abriu os seus olhos castanhos e se deparou com uma loira com os cabelos longos presos num perfeito rabo de cavalo e olhos azuis. A menina estava acompanhada de Sakura e de mais outra garota de olhos perolados.

A loira ao constatar que o Nara a tinha ignorado e voltado a dormir, toma medida mais drásticas e começam a chacoalhar-lo abruptamente.

- EU JÁ FALEI PARA VOCÊ ACORDAR Ò.Ó

- Aii... que problemático...

- Para Ino! Assim você vai matar o pobrezinho – diz Sakura enquanto se apoiava em uma mesa.

Shikamaru ao parar de ser chacoalhado, arruma o seu uniforme que estava amassado e passa a encarar as três colegas que tinham se fixado ao redor dele.

- Por que vocês me acordaram...por acaso já bateu para o recreio?

- Para a sua informação falta um período ainda para o recreio! – diz a garota de olhos esmeralda e o cabelo róseo.

- Eu só te acordei para te incomodar mesmo n.n

- Aff...que problemático ¬¬ Já que não tem nenhum motivo aparente que me pareça importante, eu irei volta a dormir que é bem melhor...

- Por fa-favor Shika-kun....N-não entre nas provocações da Ino-chan....Eu, quer dizer, nós trê-três só queríamos saber o que o S-Shika-kun está fazendo nessa sala?

Pela primeira vez Hyuuga Hinata, uma menina tímida com olhos perolados e longos cabelos azulados, se pronunciou naquela conversa.

Shikamaru observa que não somente a herdeira de uma das famílias mais antigas e conservadoras de Tokyo o estava olhando com um ar de interrogação, mas também as suas outras duas colegas.

- Como assim Hinata ?

- O-ora Shika-kun, vo-você não deveria estar.... – porém Hinata é interrompida pela loira.

- O que a Hinata quer dizer é que você deveria estar no andar de cima e não aqui com os novatos u.u

Nara Shikamaru ao se tocar no que as suas colegas queriam dizer, eleva as suas mão a sua cabeça e bagunça os cabelos enquanto murmurava um "problemático" e sai daquela turma se arrastando que nem uma lesma.

As meninas ficaram olhando para a situação com um ar de tédio, pois elas não sabiam como um dos garotos considerados mais inteligentes de Tokyo poderia cometer uma mancada daquelas: passar o primeiro período de aula na série errada.

- Anoo... Por que será que o-o Na-Naruto-kun não chegou ainda.... – pergunta timidamente a menina de cabelos azulados, ao constatar que o Nara já tinha saído de sala de aula.

- O Naruto vai ficar na nossa turma esse ano ô.õ

- Vai sim Sakura-chan, eu vi no mural.....

- Ai que desgraça ¬¬

- Não fala assim Ino-chan!

- Não se preocupe Hina-chan! Você sabe muito bem que é raro o Naruto chegar no horário u.u Mas agora que você fal....

A menina de cabelos rosados é interferida pelo barulho da porta que é aberta abruptamente por um loiro cansado e um moreno irritado.

- Falando no diabo u.u – diz a loira ao reparar no menino de olhos azuis hiperativo.

Naruto entra na sala rastejando, porém sai correndo ao reparar num ponto rosado no final da sala.

- SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN! – berrava o Uzumaki chamando atenção de todos a sua volta enquanto era seguido por um moreno.

- Não berra Naruto ù.ú – diz a Haruno, mas a sua atenção é desviada para um certo moreno de orbes ônix – Nee, Sasuke-kun porque um aluno tão pontual como você se atrasou? Eu já estava ficando até preocupada...

- Sakura-chan já me ignorou ¬¬

- A culpa é sua por entrar berrando u.u – diz a loira.

O Uchiha iria ignorar a pergunta da menina, porém ao ver o sorriso da mesma resolve responder-la:

- A culpa é do dobe que além de acordar tarde, decidiu tomar o café da manhã...

- Teme ò.ó Como você queria que eu saísse de casa sem comer nada!

- Então da próxima vez acorda mais cedo usuratonkashi!

- Você sabe que os despertadores lá em casa não tocam ù.ú

- ¬¬

- Sem querer interromper...mas já interrompendo n.n Por que o Sasuke-kun vai chamar ou acordar o Naruto todos os dias mesmo?

- Ino...eu já não te contei isso um milhão de vezes – diz Sakura.

- É que eu sempre esqueço xD

- Aiai... O Naruto se não vier com alguém que lhe mostre o caminho....ele se perde u.u

- Você não sabe o caminho para o colégio?

- Não :P

- Naruto! Como alguém pode se perder, sendo que a sua casa não é muito longe daqui !

- Haa! Ino-chan! As ruas são tão parecidas que eu me perco oras T.T

- Em-então por-por que você n-não p-pede para um motorista te-te tr-trazer Na-Na-Naruto-kun?

- Ué Hina-chan...você estava ai esse tempo todo ô.õ

- É um baka mesmo u.u Mas a Hinata está certa! Por que você não pede para o seu motorista?

- Por que minha mãe proibiu ¬¬

Hinata e Ino: o.o

- Minha oka-san disse que eu tenho que andar mais, que eu sou muito preguiçoso...então ela me proibiu de vir de carro até o colégio u.u

- Bom a sua mãe está certa...já que você só come e dorme dobe

- ¬¬

- Tinha que ser o Narut...HAAAAAAA!!!!!

Sakura ao escutar um barulho que parecia uma explosão grita desesperadamente junto com outros alunos. Automaticamente as pessoas que se encontravam no recinto se direcionam para a janela para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas tudo o que puderam ver era uma fumaça....

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Ai está o capítulo dois people! E desculpa pessoal...esse capítulo não ficou lá muito essas coisas, já que eu fiz ele correndo, mas eu prometo melhorar daqui para frente! O próximo capítulo deve ser postado até o natal....então até mais e boa sorte para as pessoas que iram prestar vestibular por esses dias :P

E não esqueçam...deixem reviews!

* * *

**Respondendo Reviews**

**Tsu_San -** Valeu pela preocupação e meu braço já está bom sim :P Ah...e tbm ganhei outro notebook (graças a Deus *.*) E vlw por m perdoar xD

**sango7higurashi** - Vlw por não estar brava! E ninguém saiu ferido aqui em casa, pois a minha família e eu não estavamos no momento (foi aminha sorte!) Espero q tenha gostado do segundo cap!

**Schne Hissi -** Aceito um buque de natal com trevo de quatro folhas :P kkkkk To precisando mesmo xD Qnto a criatividade acho q deixei a desejar....mas...


End file.
